sasunaru cendrillon
by namine01
Summary: c'était un prince mais c'est parent fût mort tristement parce que la belle mère a tué sa soeur qui était la mère de naruto et se marie avec son père et elle le tuèrent et son beau-fils elle en fait d'un serviteur mais il rencontre le prince qui est sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Sasunaru cendrillon 

chapitre1

Naruto un garçon très timide mais quelque fois une pile électrique voulait un jour pouvoir aimer quelque un pour montrer qu'il s'avait aimer et enfin qu'on lui foute la paix comme sa belle mère qui était une personne qui détestait Naruto ses trois sœur qui était des peste trouvait que Naruto était un petit vaurien comparait a elles sa belle mère tua le père de Naruto comme elle a tué sa mère qui était sa sœur mais le père c'était remarier avec elle et la belle mère avait tuer le père des trois belles-sœurs pour se remarier mais un jours Naruto trouve sa princesse ou son prince deviner qui c'est c'était un prince plus tôt je laisse aller mais son roi l'interdisait formellement d'épouser une servante même si il avait coucher avec toutes les servantes du château et en dehors du royaume mais ça na jamais marcher la fête du prince était pour trouver une princesse mais encore moins marcher elles était tous avec des grosses fesses mais un jour l'aventure commença

Naruto : vite il faut que je me réveille pour préparer le thé à mes belles-sœurs

Sakura sonna la première cloche du matin pour crier mon thé après alors il prépara vite le thé

Hinata sonna la deuxième cloche du matin et celle qui se réveiller la dernière devait attendre pour manger c'était le gage de la famille mais Naruto lui n'avait pas droit de manger le matin parce qu'il devait s'occuper des demandes

Ino sonna la dernière mais la mère était toujours servit en première il donna le thé vite pour s'occuper de nettoyer les vitres et mettre à laver les rideaux pour aller après aller dire à sa belle-mère que tout était près enfin après il alla faire les courses au marchés il lui fallait 2 aubergine 5 tomates grillés et 3 tomate farcie avec un peu de rôti de veau chez eux ils prenaient plus de légumes que de viande

Naruto rentra chez lui pour préparer à manger

La porte sonna

Naruto alla ouvrir la grande porte

Le serviteur donna une invitation pour le bal

Naruto ferma la grande porte

Naruto devait aller donner l'invitation a ça belle-mère et ses sœur mais il se dit pourquoi pas la garder pour moi mais elles arrivèrent et virent l'enveloppe alors la belle-sœur la prit et l'a lu a haute voix

Les belles-sœurs lui donna le linge a laver pour qu'elle s'occupe pour parler du bal comment elles allaient s'habiller et Naruto attervient en demandant si il pouvait venir avec elle

Belles-sœurs : oui si tu t'habiller comme un prince mais ça sa n'arrivera pas

Naruto :vous croyiez! Il ne faut me barrer la route sinon je vais vous mettre une baffe et il commença son costume il le faisait depuis longtemps coudre il eut fini dans la soirée avec c'est corvée mais elles était déjà partit mais un carrosse arriva et dit aller c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller au bal Naruto : mais comment et pourquoi je croyais que vous étiez partit ?

Le carrosse : et bien la fée bleus vous a donner une chance de trouver l'amour a cette soirée

Naruto arriva au château le carrosse repartit il entra et vu un jeune homme qui le fit chavirer parce qu'il était craquant il était brun grand il avait trouver son amour mignon mais le problème c'était un prince

Le prince vit Naruto et le prit par la main le prince trouva qu'il était mignon aux yeux bleus et commença a danser et le prince lui demanda son nom et il répondit Naruto qui était heureux et lui en retour lui demanda et le prince répondit Sasuke et Naruto vu l'heure et dit au revoir a Sasuke triste de partir au moment émouvant Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et l'embrassa il fut partit ensemble dans la chambre du prince se mit dans le lit et commença ils se d'hésabillérent et Sasuke le vit et lui dit tu es magnifique il avait une respiration saccadée et finissent par être dans le lit nus et a dormir ensemble le réveille sonna et Sasuke vit Naruto et Naruto fit baiser langoureux et se rhabilla vite et partit en oubliant son t-shirt mais il s'avait qu'il allait le revoir

Le soir même Sasuke se promena pour le retrouver et le revoir mais un prince ne peut pas trouver son charmant en se baladant alors frappa toutes les porte Sakura vit Sasuke mais elle le détestait

Sakura : t'a quoi je veux retrouver un gars blond plutôt mignon il s'appelle Naruto

Sakura appela Naruto et il descendit dangereusement et dit bonjour

Naruto: Sasuke tu m'as retrouver

Sasuke : oui pour que tu vienne et que tu m'épouse mon renard

Naruto partit avec lui enfin libre qu'on lui foute la paix et ceux l'entourait ne pouvait plus rien dire de ça il allait se marier


	2. Chapter 2

Personnage : a masashi kashimoto

Auteur : namine01

Pov narrateur

Le jour était enfin arriver pour le blond de se marier même si le trac montait jusqu'au cerveau tsunade arriva

Pov tsunade

Alors ça va mon petit blond d'amour pas trop stressé j'espère prend toi un cachet pour le stress j'en ai toujours dans mon panier remplie allons voir ta valise pour que tu partes à Kyoto voyant voir ça bon ta valise est prêt s'a y est il était entrain de se coiffer mettre son ruban rouge il était trop mignon

Pov Sasuke

Sasuke attendant son père prépara sa valise comme un homme prépara quelque chose qui ravira son fiancé son père arrive

Pov Kakashi

Kakashi essoufflait arriva un peu en retard il commença à voir la coiffure son costume tout était parfait il amena son fils comme il se doit

Pov tsunade

Tsunade était heureuse que enfin il trouve un fiancé elle est devenue tante de deux gars elle était si heureuse quelle sauter de joie comme une puce elle emmena son neveux se tenant tranquille

Pov narrateur

Le témoin était un habillée d'une veste noir d'un t-shirt blond un pantalon beige Naruto lui d'un kimono bleu qui refléta c'est yeux bleu l'éventail un peu rouge orange qu'il allait avec la bague en or massif et un petit diamant dorée

Sasuke lui en costard avec une cravate noir il savait que le noir ça faisait plutôt enterrement alors qu'il allait au mariage il rigola d'un petit ton le témoin avait un chapeau en forme de renard et de chat c'était bien du choji tout craché il mangeait toujours c'est chips au crabe ils les adoraient c'est un peu comme si il pouvait pas s'en passer

Pov choji

Lui était tranquille sur sa chaise en tant que témoin il se levèrent il fut signe à tout le monde de se lever tranquillement

Aujourd'hui nous célébrons un heureux évènement le jour du mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sasuke Uchiwa passons à l'acte Naruto Uzumaki aimez-vous Sasuke Uchiha et voulez-vous le prendre pour époux il fit signe pour dire oui et le dit à haute voix pour que tout le monde l'entende et le témoin répéta et dit ben si c'est un oui passant à Sasuke

Sasuke Uchiwa aimez-vous avant qu'il puisse le dire il le dit a haute voix oui je l'aimerais jusqu'a la fin de ma vie même si je sais que je peux plus mourir maintenant que j'ai fait mon choix il s'embrassèrent jusqu'à la fête on s'avait pas comment il faisait pour s'embrassait si longtemps il prit une voiture pour 6 ils commencèrent a boire du vin même il s'avait qu'ils allait se bourrer avant la fin de la fête il fit devant la salle de fête avant que tout le monde reviennent il prit le gâteau et l'emmena dans la cuisine il rangea les chaises pour après passer un coup de ballai et mettre la place du disc-jockey (dj) il mit la caisse de résonance pour que la salle puisse entendre la musique ils mirent un peu de décoration sur les murs des petits gâteau qu'ils avaient préparer et voila tout était pré sauf les pancarte pour le dîner ils en mirent 4 sur chaque table et sortirent en s'embrassant

Pov narrateur

tout le monde était arrivé les invité se mirent vers la porte pour voir le spectacle Naruto et Sasuke dansèrent un danse qu'ils ont appelle le danse du sasunaru pour faire un Sasuke faisait voler Naruto lentement pour pas qu'il se blesse dans le lancer il se rattrapa vers la porte il allait bien Sasuke sortit c'est quille en feu et jouer avec mais surtout jongler et il se mirent à table et le repas servit a pleine vitesse c'était des ramen à la fin un petit dessert le grand gâteau qu'on enflamma sans le brûler un feu d'artifice sortit des bougies en soufflant dessus et les dernières bougie parterre commença à s'allumait un exploit c'était un feu d'artifice d'étoile ce qui n'était pas prévue au sol des bouts d'étoile ils mangèrent le gâteau avec une faim dévoreuse juste après le disc-jockey faisait des feu il mit tout le monde en danse ça c'était du kiba mit gangnam style tout le monde était fan on dit qu 'il est riche on se demandant qui c'était ? Tout le monde commençait la danse du cheval il mettait les mains devant en les secouant après une main en hauteur et une autre vers le corps et la main en hauteur en la fit tourner comme un lassos et puis après c'était de dire au revoir à leurs amis qu'il tenait beaucoup et partirent en lune de miel a Kyoto l'inverse de Tokyo ils étaient à Tokyo et Tsunade avait faire les valise de plus ce qu'il avait surtout besoin elle a mit presque des kimonos

Pov Naruto

Arrivé j'étais affolé Tokyo était derrière moi pour aller Kyoto mais je sent toujours quelque chose que je perd depuis que je suis né derrière en entendait des ronronnement bizarre qui me tapa le dos Sasuke pourquoi je sens quelque chose il me répondit c'est normale un petit cadeau tout bizarre envie de vomir je crois que j'avais trop bu toute à l'heure en fit une petite pause et je m'endormis

Pov Sasuke

Il était trop beau commença à s'endormir sur mon épaule et je m'endormis avec lui au moins que c'était pas moi le conducteur c'était le témoin de notre mariage choji arriver il nous réveilla brusquement

Nous sommes rentrés dans notre salon et en fit signe au conducteur de lui donner le cadeau comme il le fit à Naruto je me demandait ce que c'était et le conducteur partit en s'assit sur le canapé

Pov narrateur

Ils commencèrent à être fatigué déballa les cadeaux tranquillement sans rien dire ils vurent chacun un animaux Sasuke un chat Naruto lui un renard et il a appelé kiubi pour le chat son nom serait démon sasu pas d'autre nom à lui trouvé il allèrent ce coucher mais avant il se déshabillèrent et Sasuke commença à lécher le cou à Naruto tombant du lit et s'endormirent le lendemain il allèrent au jacousie il commença à le lancer de l'eau et tomba Naruto arriva le tenant mais n'arrivant plus à le tenir Sasuke s'accrocha et rigola arrivant a remonter a la surface pleine et Naruto le faisan tomber discrètement quand il tomba pris le bout du t-shirt et Naruto tomba avec lui et il se coucha sur le fauteuil du jacousie s'embrassant longoureux roulèrent de fauteuil en fauteuil et ils furent heureux

Rewiew

Voila une petite suite du 1er chapitre une petite Rewiew a et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe et bien a bientôt

Chapitre 2 sasunaru le mariage


End file.
